Large diameter pipes used for industrial applications may be subject to a range of vibrational loads. In the case of petro-chemical applications, these could include slugs formations in the liquid flow travelling along the pipeline or flow induced vibration (FIV) such as resonance associated with particular flow rates. More typical and general applications include fluid impulse loads such as surge and pulsation of the flow in the pipe. External loads such as wind loads with vortex shedding formation and earthquakes may also apply significant vibrational loads and may even induce resonance within the system. It follows that such vibrational loads, even at relatively low levels, can lead to fatigue at welded of the mounts securing the pipe. The consequential loss of production, not to mention the health and safety issues caused by a catastrophic failure and environmental issues resulting from the release of fluids from the pipeline all represent expensive and potentially tragic consequences.
Conventional pipe mounts involve bolted brackets and collars clamping the pipe to a fixture. These will occasionally also include a moulded or structured seat upon which the pipe may engage.
Such bolted arrangements typically involve tolerances which under vibration and fatigue loads often work loose and therefore require constant maintenance. If friction grip bolts or other high vibrational materials are used to restrain the pipe, then under a thermal load, thermal expansion of the pipe between the pipe mounts may be restricted or hindered adding excessive longitudinal loading to the pipe for which the pipe may not designed.
Thus, conventional methods of restraining pipes are either inadequate for managing the vibrational loads inherent with the use of the pipe or introduce means by which the pipe is overly restrained introducing different problems of an equally serious nature.